prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC12
is the 12th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis A new student named Jun arrives, and he wants to become part of the Student Council. While walking, he opens the door and begs to Mana to become part of it. He has a conversation with Mana about being in the Student Council. Mana asked questions and he answered them. Mana than said if he did all the things that she was going to tell him, he would become one. The first thing was to hold books and help her however he was struggling and then Mana was carrying them, then Jun was dreaming about her as she was a knight. After waking up, he then went bakery in school. Mana, seeing many people asking for food, became a helper and gave food to everyone. After doing many things with Mana, he rested and suddenly saw Ai, Mana than gave Ai to Jun as Ai was touching Jun's face. Rikka, then summoned a toy for Ai because of the Cure Lovead and was playing with Ai. Jun was eating and was getting questioned by Alice about his feeling about Mana, while answering, Joe appeared and gave Jun a Lovead. Meanwhile, Pell, was really hurt and was saying to Marmo and Ira to capture the Cures, seeing Marmo doing something else, he asked Ira if he could defeat them, and Ira said yes. He was with Mana, and was seeing her playing badminton and thinking that he was just an apprantice of her, he became sad. Then they were running however, Jun fell, feeling the pain and saddness of Mana's apprantace, he was thinking of being like Mana. Ira then came as he said to Jun, to give up, Jun had no power and gave up, as Ira took his heart and turned himself into a Jikochuu. The girls began to worry and transformed into Cures. While fighting the black heart began to talk as it was Jun by himself, saying his feelings. Cure Heart hearing it became angry and started attacking, everyone then summoned Love Heart Arrow and defeated the Jikochuu. When, Jun woke up, Jun then become shocked at being seen by Mana and also being a Student Council as her. For the thing she had done, he planted flowers and told Mana and her friends about the flowers, Mana seeing it, become happy and suprised. However, unknown to any of them, the then-yet-to-be-identified Regina is watching them with a smile. Major Events *Mana decides to make Jun a Student Council Apprentice. *Jun makes his first appearance. *Rikka uses a new Cure Lovead to make a toy for Ai-chan. *Regina makes her first appearance. Characters *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Saotome Jun *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ira *Marmo *Pell *Jikochuu *Regina Gallery DDPC12.Jikochuu.PNG|This episode's Jikochuu. DDPC12.New.Lovie.PNG|Rikka uses a new Lovead. wall_doki_12_1_S.jpg|This episode's 1st wallpaper at Pretty Cure Online. DokiDoki! Pretty Cure (92).PNG|Episode 12 Wallpaper Collection (May 31st to June 6th) Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes